


The fall will come

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Им просто нужно выбраться из города, вот и все.





	The fall will come

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод эльфийских фраз виден при наведении на них.

«Обычные люди, умершие чистой смертью, люди, которых в последнюю очередь станешь подозревать в том, что они могут встать и пойти.  
Нет, не так, как Лазарь».

«Охотник за смертью», Игнатова Н.

 

— Не может быть, не может быть, не может быть, — шепчет Мерриль, едва сдерживая рыдания. Ее глаза расширенные, и в них — ужас и паника. Хоук крепко держит ее тонкое запястье, но правда в том, что он не может тратить на это время. Ему нужно держать оружие. Им всем. 

Но Мерриль слишком напугана происходящим, Хоук не может ее в этом винить.

Варрик идет впереди, передвигается короткими перебежками, то и дело прижимаясь к стенам домов, Фенрис прикрывает тыл, под нос ругаясь на тевине.

Это все немножко слишком, и Хоук сам едва может держать себя в руках, держать пушку, держать руку Мерриль. По правде говоря, все, что ему отчаянно хочется — это выйти и расстрелять всех этих оживших мертвецов, разнести башку каждому, несмотря на последствия. Но он не может так сделать. Они договорились с Авелин вывести выживших из города, они договорились встретиться, они договорились... 

Они пробираются сквозь горящий, пылающий Киркволл, воняющий гнилью и тухлым мясом, это привычный запах для Нижнего города, просто Хоук не привык, что гнилое мясо может так резво бегать на своих двоих. Никто из них не привык.

За его спиной раздается задушенный всхлип, и Хоук поворачивается к Мерриль быстрее, чем мог бы дотянуться до нее взвинченный Фенрис.

— Эй, — говорит он, встряхивая ее за плечи. — Эй, успокойся, все нормально.

Мерриль поднимает на него свои огромные глаза, и Хоук не видит в них ничего, кроме ужаса. Он никогда не видел Мерриль такой напуганной, но заставляет себя добавить:

— Все будет хорошо, мы выберемся.

Он не может определить, что пугает Мерриль больше всего: огонь, пожирающий город, запах, выедающий легкие, или ожившие трупы-людоеды. Может, ей, долийке, противна сама суть подобного извращения над природой; может, подобное извращение ей куда противнее самого факта, что по их городу шляются кадавры, питающиеся живым мясом.

Мерриль с запозданием кивает, и Хоук поджимает губы. Надо было вытаскивать Мерриль первой, надо было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы она не оставалась здесь до последнего. Хоук не может заставить себя перестать чувствовать вину. Сейчас не время, он знает. Но не может.

Фенрис отталкивает его плечом в сторону, и Хоук не успевает как следует напугаться, как Фенрис говорит спокойно и четко:

— Ma dar dareth. Mala suledin nadas.

Первые несколько секунд Хоук ничего не видит и не слышит, кроме Фенриса, и поэтому ему не сразу бросается в глаза, что Фенрис говорит слишком медленно и не так естественно, как ему даются слова на тевине, которые проскальзывают в его речи сами собой.

— Не думал, что ты знаешь эльфийский, Эльф, — бросает Варрик, а потом сам же хмыкает над нечаянным каламбуром. Фенрис только неопределенно ведет плечом. Мерриль смотрит на него во все глаза, и, кажется, в ее взгляде что-то проясняется. Она прижимает ладони ко рту и шепчет:

— Era seranna-ma, era seranna-ma... — она всхлипывает, потом качает головой. Фенрис встряхивает ее за плечи и повторяет свои слова, так же спокойно, как и прежде, как будто вокруг них не царит весь этот кошмар.

Мерриль нервно сглатывает, а потом отступает на полшага, чтобы посмотреть на Фенриса уже куда более осознанно.

— Ma melava halani. Ma serannas, — говорит она. Ее голос уже не дрожит, но она еще не настолько в себе, чтобы понять, что говорит на языке долийцев, чтобы понять, что Фенрис не знает этого языка. Фенрис только поджимает губы и рвано кивает.

Варрик прерывисто выдыхает.

— С возвращением, Маргаритка, — говорит он, и беспечность в его голосе кажется страшной карикатурой. Но Хоук все-таки улыбается.

— Нам нужно выбираться. Пойдемте, — говорит он.

***

Это случилось внезапно, как внезапно наступает осенний полдень. В один день ты просыпаешься позже обычного, и вдруг понимаешь, что лето кончилось. Это было также, если, конечно, вообще можно сравнивать внезапный катаклизм, связанный с оживающими мертвецами, с переменой сезонов. 

Эта зараза вдруг прокатилась по всему Киркволлу, мощная, что не заподозришь никакого некроманта — разве что орду некромантов, спрятавшуюся за Расколотой горой. 

Да и покойники эти... Обычные люди, умершие люди, от которых меньше всего ждешь опасности. Встали целые кладбища. Убитые и умершие полвека назад, несколько лет назад, передохнувшие прошлым летом от засухи, убитые накануне вечером и минувшей ночью. Все.

Хоуку казалось, что он чувствует, как седеют волосы на его голове; он довольно многое в жизни повидал, но не такое. Человеку нужна хоть какая-то константа, хоть какая-то уверенность — хотя бы в том, что со смертью мучения закончатся. Хотя бы в том, что за порогом смерти наступит покой.

Ему казалось, что он мог услышать, с каким надсадным скрипом весь его разум рушился, потому что если есть в этой жизни ну хоть что-нибудь непоколебимое, хотя бы смерть... Он знал, что не увидит среди мертвецов отца и брата, но боялся увидеть сестру и мать. 

И это был тот ужас, которого ему еще не доводилось испытывать. И Хоук отдал бы половину оставшейся жизни, чтобы и не испытывать никогда.

Потому что есть определенный предел жестокости и абсурда. И живые мертвецы — Создатель! — далеко за этим пределом.

***

Киркволл горел. Дым и чад вился по узким улицам нижнего города и сворачивался змеями в тупиках. Хоук прикрывал рот и нос сгибом локтя, но это не помогало, совсем не помогало.

— Авелин говорила про Расколотую гору, — бросил он коротко, когда они снова спрятались за углом. — Но такое чувство, что они могут добраться и до Расколотой горы... Хорошо бы она увела людей дальше.

Он покачал головой, Варрик вздохнул.

— Думаю, так и есть, — сказал он. — С Расколотой горы город хорошо просматривается. Она наверняка видела, что здесь все горит.

У них была лишь одна крошечная надежда, что пламя зажарит мертвецов уже здесь, не выпустив за черту города, запечет, как в духовке. Им даже не обязательно было убивать всех, впрочем, они бы и не смогли, — им просто нужно было выбраться. Хотя нет, это было не просто.

Трупы лезли из Клоаки, лезли изо всех углов, трупы сворачивали выжившим шеи, плодя себе подобных, и Хоук даже не мог решить, какой участи боится больше: быть убитым, чтобы стать живым голодным мертвецом, или быть съеденным заживо живыми голодными мертвецами.

— Путь свободен, — негромко проговорил Варрик, высовываясь из-за угла. Странно, но за все время их пути, он сказал это впервые. Мерриль облегченно улыбнулась.

— Мы же сможем выбраться, да, — полувопросительно произнесла она с едва уловимой растерянностью и легонько коснулась плеча Варрика. Тот обернулся к ней и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Маргаритка, не о чем переживать.

Из-за угла послышались шаркающие шаги, тяжелая поступь, странные горловые звуки. Мерриль вмиг побледнела, но только достала свое оружие. Хоук удобнее перехватил пушку и повернулся к стоящему за спиной Фенрису. На разговор не было времени, они обменялись лишь короткими взглядами. 

Фенрис кивнул — бросился и атаку. Хоук и Мерриль последовали за ним, Варрик прикрывал.

Киркволл всегда казался Хоуку маленьким городом, который за день он мог обежать несколько раз на своих двоих, но теперь... На Киркволл опускалась темная тяжелая ночь, небо заволокло дымными серо-красными тучами, дерево вокруг уже догорало, обращаясь в уголь и пепел. Все кругом было черно-красным, как в подземном кипящем царстве.

«Будет ли этому конец?» — спросил себя Хоук с отчаянием и не смог найти ответа. Ему оставалось только надеяться. Но как много стоит надежда?


End file.
